Transformers in power distribution systems are often provided with an assembly known as an elbow assembly. In connection with maintenance of the transformer, it is sometimes necessary to pull apart components of the elbow assembly. At the present time, this pulling operation must be performed manually. The components of the elbow assembly are frequently wedged together extremely tightly, so in order to pull them apart manually, it is necessary to jerk the parts forcefully and repeatedly. Considerable effort is required of the person performing this work, and sometimes injury results from the strain of such repeated, forceful jerking.